When the War Ends and the Kids Don't Sleep
by abba2zabba15
Summary: Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione. At the Burrow, the four teens will need each other to help block out nightmares that haunt them each night. But what happens when Mrs. Weasley comes across them sharing a bed? Post DH. M for safety, NO SLASH!


When the War Ends, and the Kids (don't) Sleep

A black-haired young man lay in his bed at the Burrow, tossing and turning. The battle at Hogwarts was over with, but it didn't stop Harry Potter having nightmares every evening when he went to bed. Harry no longer shared a room with Ron Weasley, as Bill and Charlie weren't staying at the Burrow, and George was unable to return to his childhood home without Fred. Harry chocked out a little sob as he remembered the death of one of the Weasley twins. What will George do now?

Ginny and Hermione were still sharing a room, but at their own insistence. There were enough bedrooms in the house for each teen to have their own, but Ginny and Hermione needed each other, now more than ever.

But none of the family got much sleep at night, if they slept at all.

The teens kept this a secret from each other because they thought they were the only ones who couldn't keep visions of Voldemort from dancing in their heads.

Ginny:

It was on one such evening that Ginny Weasley was pretending to sleep, and she heard Hermione get out of her bed.

Ginny froze. Where would Hermione be going at 3 in the morning?

Hermione walked over to the door, and slowly creaked it open. But before she could close it, Ron walked down the stairs and onto the landing outside of Ginny's room. Hermione didn't notice him, but Ginny did.

He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her back flush against his chest.

Hermione gave a little start, but relaxed when she saw it was Ron.

"What are you doing up?" He whispered in her ear, placing his chin on her shoulder.

"Couldn't sleep." She whispered back. She closed her eyes and leaned into his body.

"Yeah, I haven't been able to sleep all the way through the night since sixth year, but now it seems worse than ever."

Hermione broke away from his embrace and looked surprised at him. "You either?" she asked in a slightly louder whisper.

Ron put a finger to his lips, and glanced inside Ginny's room to indicate they should keep their voices down. Hermione grimaced at him apologetically.

"I can't sleep anymore, 'Mione, not really. I can go to sleep, but I hate it, and I can never stay asleep for very long. Because every time I close my eyes, I see…"

But Hermione cut him off, "You see Voldemort."

Ron looked at her, shocked, and shook his head. "No," he said, "I don't see Voldemort. Sure sometimes he's in my nightmares, but he's not the thing that keeps me up all night." Hermione looked at him puzzled, and Ron continued, "In my dreams, we're back at Malfoy Manor. And I can hear you screaming, and I'm still stuck in that bloody cellar. I can't get out of it. And in my dream, Dobby doesn't come, and it's just me down there, and I'm pounding at the walls and clawing at the ceiling until my hands are bloody. But I can't get to you. And then suddenly, the screaming stops, and I know that I'm too late, because I hated it when you were screaming, it killed me. But when you were screaming it meant you were alive, and that she hadn't killed you yet. As soon as it stops, I break down. And in my dream I have to sit there for hours in the dark, in the silence, knowing that it's my fault you're dead. When I wake up I'm all covered in sweat, and I'm freezing cold and sobbing my eyes out."

Hermione's eyes had been getting wetter and wetter throughout the story, and when Ron finished there were definite tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes.

Even Ginny's eyes were watering a bit at the pain her brother was feeling.

Hermione pulled Ron into a bone crushing hug, but instead of pulling away he hugged her back with just as much force. "Ron, I'm so sorry." She chocked out, but now Ron pulled away from her, and just shook his head.

"No." he said in a forceful voice, "Don't you dare, Hermione Granger. You have nothing to apologize for. It wasn't your fault that bitch was torturing you. I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"Whatever for?"

"For not getting there sooner. I let them hurt you, Hermione, and I promised myself I would never let that happen."

"No, Ron." And she hugged him tighter. He buried his face in her hair, and she put hers into his shoulder. The next words were so muffled, Ginny could barely hear them. But because of the intense silence of the rest of the house, they floated to her across the room.

"I could hear you, did you know that? When she was cursing me, I could hear you yelling for me. I thought I was making it up, but now I know I wasn't. You were the only thing that kept me going, Ron Weasley. It was because I could hear you that I made up that story. You were the only thing keeping me from giving up. I can't ever thank you enough."

Now Ron was crying. Ginny had never seen her brother cry, but it seemed as if Hermione had. A year of hiding in a tent together, Ron crying must be a pretty normal thing for Hermione now.

"I won't ever forgive myself."

"You have to, because if you don't forgive yourself I won't ever be able to look at you again. And I can't stand that, Ron. I need you to be strong; for me, Ginny, Harry, and the rest of your family. Do it for them, and do it for George."

He kissed her then, and Ginny was surprised at how familiar the movement looked. She almost slapped herself. Of course Ron and Hermione were together, now everything else made sense. How close they sat when they were on the couch, how he ran to her every time she stumbled, and of course all the secret smiles and blushing. Usually this would aggravate Hermione, but now she seemed to truly like it.

They kept kissing, and it was getting more heated. Right as Ginny was about to close her eyes and try to keep from retching, they pulled apart.

"Goodnight, Ron." And Hermione turned to go back into Ginny's room, but Ron wouldn't let her hand go.

She looked down at it, then back up at him.

He shook his head, "Please don't leave me. I need to make sure you're okay. Stay with me tonight. Please."

Ginny could see a faint blush sweep up Hermione's neck and to her face from the dim lighting in the hall, but she still nodded.

Ron looked relieved, and started up the stairs, still holding tightly to Hermione's hand, as he led her to his room.

Ginny sighed. How she wished she could do that with Harry.

She sat bolt upright in bed. She could do that with Harry. He didn't share a room with anyone, and Hermione was gone now.

Ginny slid out of her bed and put her bare feet on the floor. She shivered just a little when she touched the cold, hard wooden boards.

She slipped out of her bedroom and swiftly climbed the three landings, past the empty rooms of four of her brothers, and then her parents' room, and finally cracked open Harry's door.

Harry and Ginny:

Harry was asleep, but just barely. After a year of living in a tent out on the run, he learned to pop up at the slightest sound that was out of the ordinary. And his door opening at 2 in the morning was definitely out of the ordinary.

As it creaked, Harry's eyes snapped open, and he stuck his hand under his pillow and grasped his wand. But almost immediately, he loosened his grip and breathed a sigh of relief as Ginny Weasley stuck her head into his room.

"Hey." He croaked out, his voice raspy from sleep and altogether lack of use.

"Hey," She whispered back, "can I come in?"

"Of course." He answered, and she shyly moved into his room. Harry's eyes bulged as he saw what the girl was wearing. _But no,_ he thought to himself, _she wasn't a girl anymore._ And as he gazed at her by the light of the moon shining in through his window, Harry realized (and not for the first time) just how much of a woman Ginny really was.

She was dressed in a pair of plaid pajama pants that were too long, so she had them rolled up three or four times around her waist. She was wearing a light pink spaghetti strap tank top that was very tight on her. If her pants were too big, the shirt looked like it might be several sizes too small. Harry silently thanked whatever God was smiling down on him for letting him see Ginny Weasley dressed like this. He almost moaned when he noticed that her shirt was pulling up slightly. Between the bottom of her shirt and the waist of her pants was a sliver of skin. And a fairly large sliver, at that. Harry was graced with about 2 inches of Ginny's tight, tanned, and toned stomach.

He was suddenly very happy it was dark and the blankets were bunched so much around his front.

Ginny stood slightly awkwardly. She didn't notice Harry's eyes roaming her body, or the sudden flush that came across his face, or the way he shifted uncomfortably and rolled a touch more onto his stomach.

"I couldn't sleep." She whispered to him.

He chuckled softly, and said, "I haven't slept well in months."

She nodded. "It seems like no one has."

He then realized who she shared a room with, and asked, "How did you get out of your room without waking up Hermione?"

She blushed a little, and Harry felt his pants tighten more as he pictured that same blush passing over her as she lay underneath him.

"She went off with Ron to his room. Neither one of them can sleep, either."

Harry grinned at her, "You don't think they're…?"

Ginny looked a little sick, but grinned back. "I'm praying for their sakes that they aren't. Mum would kill them if they did anything like that here."

Harry laughed, but then realized exactly what he was thinking about doing with Ginny, and how dead he would be if Ron ever caught him. That quickly took care of Harry's problem.

"So," He coughed nervously, "what did you need?"

Now Ginny blushed even more furiously, and said in a voice almost too small to hear, "I was wondering if I could stay here for the night."

Harry had to fight hard to suppress a grin, "Sure you can Gin. But you do know how badly Ron will beat me tomorrow if he catches us in the same bed, right?"

She nodded, and then looked sadly at Harry. "So then I guess…"

And she turned as if to walk out the door, but Harry quickly added, "But I'm willing to take the risk."

She smiled at him as he raised the bedcovers in invitation.

Ginny didn't waste any time in crossing the room and slipping in next to him. She turned on her side away from Harry, and much to her pleasure (and Harry's astonishment) Harry slipped up behind her and started spooning her. Ginny breathed a sigh of contentment that Harry didn't miss. Harry slipped his arm around Ginny's waist, and laid his hand flat against the bit of stomach that was peeking out from the bottom of her shirt. He reveled in the feeling of her warm skin against his, but didn't get aroused. Simply being with Ginny was too good, and as much as he wanted to ravish her, he figured he had plenty of time for that later. So he simply smiled happily and enjoyed the feeling of Ginny so close to him. Harry felt his eyelids begin to droop, and felt sleep over take him.

And for the first time in months, years, or maybe even for the first time in his life, Harry Potter slept all the way through the night with a smile on his face.

Ron and Hermione:

Ron led Hermione by the hand into his room, and quietly shut the door behind them.

Hermione looked around, and though she had been in his room many times, she had never seen it at night. And Hermione was surprised at how friendly and relaxing the vibrant orange walls were. Now she understood why Ron liked the colour so much, and not just because it was the colour of his favorite Quidditch team.

Ron didn't say anything, just took Hermione's hand again, and led her to the bed. He climbed in first, and she immediately after. Ron put a protective arm around her, and Hermione took a deep breath before laying her head on Ron's chest. Ron didn't stiffen or move away. Instead he pulled Hermione closer to him.

"Hermione?" Ron asked quietly after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Hmmm?" she responded sleepily.

"I love you."

"You what?" she sat bolt upright in the bed, and Ron dropped his arm from around her.

"I love you. Wow, I've never told anyone that before, funny how easy it was to say."

"I…I… Ron…"

"I understand if you don't feel the same way." He continued, quickly and nervously, with his heart sinking past his stomach. "I mean, obviously you're too good for me. I don't understand why you even let me touch you, let alone look at you. You're so smart, and you're beautiful. I don't care how often that cow Pansy makes fun of you, she's just jealous because she looks like she was dropped on her face when she was born." Hermione laughed at this, and looked like she was about to say something, but Ron cut in again, "And I love you, and I'll always love you. I'll wait forever for you, if I think that I might have even the slightest chance in hell of you taking me."

He finished with a strong and confident voice, but didn't look at Hermione any more.

"Of course I love you." Ron whipped his head around so fast Hermione almost didn't see it. His eyes were wide, and she almost laughed at his expression, but didn't because of the seriousness of the conversation. Instead, Hermione said, "You might be a great prat sometimes, and I don't understand how you can eat so much, but I love you. I love your hair, and I love your eyes. I love how much you argue with me, and I love that you're not afraid to punch Malfoy in the face. I love how much you care about your family, and I just love you."

Ron didn't speak, didn't move, and didn't even breathe for a few seconds. But when he finally found his breath, he took Hermione's face in his hands and kissed her. He kissed her like it was the best thing in the world, like there was no other reason he was living except to kiss her. He kissed her like it was the best fun he'd ever had, and yet like it was the most serious moment of his life.

And for her part, Hermione kissed him like he was the only thing keeping her alive. She kissed him like it was their first kiss and last kiss all rolled into one. She kissed him as if she would never get another chance. She kissed him like she could go on kissing him for hours, and perhaps she could.

It wasn't like their first kiss at all, and yet it was exactly the same. That kiss had happened in the Room of Requirement in the heat of the battle. But this kiss was so much more than that one. This one was between two people in love, not two hormone-crazed teenagers that felt the need to express their feelings because they might never get another chance.

Ron pulled away slowly and lay back on the bed, never breaking eye contact with the girl sitting next to him. Hermione quickly moved back to the bed as well, and they resumed their old position. As Ron's eyes became heavy, and sleep lurked right around the corner, he briefly thought about what his mother would do if she found him and Hermione curled up in bed together. But he shook it off as he realized he didn't give a rat's arse what his mother did to him. As long as he got to spend every night with Hermione Granger in his bed, he would face whatever punishment was dished out.

Harry and Ginny:

Harry stirred in the morning, feeling unusually comfortable and warm. He snuggled closer to his pillow, and then started when he realized it wasn't a pillow at all. He craned his neck to see Ginny Weasley's flaming red hair and beautiful face spread across his pillow.

Harry smiled as he remembered everything that had happened the previous night, and put his head back down and pushed himself harder against Ginny. They were still spooning, in the same position they had been in the previous night.

Harry took a deep breath of that intoxicating flowery smell that was Ginny Weasley, and closed his eyes, preparing to go back to sleep.

"Harry, Mum sent us to come wake you…" Harry stiffened in his bed as the two oldest Weasley brothers pulled open his door.

Bill and Charlie's comfortable smiles quickly shifted to surprise and then dark grimaces as they saw that Harry was not alone in his bed¸ and then recognized the person curled up against him.

Harry could feel himself begin to panic as he made frantic eye contact with Ginny's brothers.

Bill was the first one to regain his voice, and regain it he did, as he shouted, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, POTTER?"

Harry cringed at the volume of his voice, and at the usage of his last name. Now he was in for it.

At Bill's yell, Ginny woke with a start, and sat up quickly. Harry sat up with her, his arms still firmly around her waist.

Ginny gave a squeak of fright when she realized that her brothers were standing in the doorway, and quickly scrambled out of Harry's bed.

Harry climbed out too, but this just made Bill and Charlie more furious as they saw Harry's sleep-attire. He realized his mistake and bent down to quickly pull jeans on over his boxers, but he was still bare-chested.

"Look, Bill, Charlie, this isn't what it…" Harry started to say as he buckled his pants, but was quickly cut off.

"ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE?" Bill was still fuming, and Charlie looked like he was ready to tear Harry apart. Harry shuffled slightly away from the shorter of the two. Charlie tamed dragons for a living and he was very strong. Harry had no doubt that if he wanted to, Charlie Wesley could literally rip him limb from limb.

"WELL THEN TELL ME POTTER, WHAT IS THIS? WE COME IN HERE TO WAKE YOU UP AND FIND OUR BABY SISTER IN YOUR BED!"

Harry held up his hands, partly in surrender, partly in protection, and said, "Look Bill, yes Ginny slept here last night, but nothing happened! I swear it! She just couldn't sleep, and spent the night, and…"

Harry paled slightly and broke off his sentence as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley poked their heads into his room.

"Bill," Mr. Weasley sighed, exasperated, "What are you yelling about?"

Bill mouthed silently for a few seconds, and just pointed between Harry and Ginny. When it seemed like he wouldn't get his voice back, Charlie cut in, his own voice soft but dripping with malice. "We came up here to wake up Harry, like you told us Mum. And when we open the door we find them," He pointed to Harry and Ginny, still frozen side by side, "in bed together."

"No, Mr. Weasley…"

"Mum, it's not…" both started at the same time, but Mrs. Weasley cut them off, fire burning in her eyes.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, you better start explaining yourself."

Harry tried to say something, but this time Mr. Weasley addressed him in a cold tone, "Not yet Harry. Don't you say a damned thing!"

Harry nodded silently, and glanced at Ginny with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Mum, we didn't do anything."

"So you weren't in his bed all night?"

"Well, I mean, yes, I was. But nothing happened, I swear! We couldn't sleep, and I asked Harry if I could stay here for the night. It wasn't even his idea. I'm really sorry you had to find us like this, but I promise we just slept."

Harry nodded his affirmation, and Mr. Weasley turned to him. "Harry, could you please put some clothes on?"

Harry blushed and glanced around for his shirt. He spotted it in a ball at the end of his bed, and quickly pulled it over his head.

"Harry, I think we better have a little talk."

Harry gulped in fear, but nodded at Mr. Weasley. Ginny reached over and grasped his hand, giving it a firm and comforting squeeze.

Mr. Weasley turned around and marched out the door. Bill stomped quickly after him, but Charlie stayed where he was, keeping his eyes firmly trained on Harry. Harry looked around nervously and then hastened out the door, followed by Charlie.

Ginny made to follow them, but her mother stopped her with an icy voice and a hand on her arm. "No, Ginevra. You and I are going to have a talk as well. Stay here while I go wake up your brother." Molly walked out of the room and started pounding up the stairs in fury.

Ginny was too upset to remember exactly who had gone into Ron's room the previous night, and by the time she remembered, it was too late to call her mother back. And Molly Weasley's yell of disdain could be heard for miles.

Ron and Hermione:

Neither Ron nor Hermione woke when Bill screamed at Harry. They did not wake up to Mr. Weasley, two of his sons, and Harry leaving the house to go into the garden. They did not wake up to Mrs. Weasley stomping up the stairs to his room.

But neither one of them could stay asleep for very long after Mrs. Weasley pushed Ron's door open with so much force that it slammed into the wall and bounced back.

This woke up Ron and Hermione. The former being so sleepy he couldn't think well enough to see the impending danger that was Molly Weasley, and the latter too confused as to where she was that her very quick brain did not recognize Mrs. Weasley until the screaming started.

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU CHILDREN TODAY?" Mrs. Weasley yelled at the top of her voice. Ron, finally realizing that he was in bed with Hermione (his heart gave a flutter of happiness as he remembered the night before), quickly leapt out of his bed.

Ron was thankfully dressed more fully then Harry, but he was still shirtless.

Hermione, on the other hand, was wearing even less than Ginny.

She was wearing a shirt similar to the youngest Weasley child, a tight tank top, but Hermione's ended at about her belly button. And she was wearing short shorts that were very un-Hermione-ish. In fact, when Mrs. Weasley took in her appearance, she made a noise of what might have been a mix of disgust and exasperation.

"FIRST GINNY AND HARRY AND NOW YOU TWO! Ronald," she turned from screaming at the top of her lungs to an eerie return to calmness. "I am ashamed of you. How could you take advantage of this poor girl? She's in your BED Ronald! How dare the two of you do something like this under my roof?" She quickly changed from accusing Ron to accusing both of them.

Hermione looked thoroughly shaken up, and was stammering, trying to form a complete sentence. Ron slid closer to Hermione and put his body slightly in front of hers, trying to shield her from his mother's wrath.

Mrs. Weasley did not miss the purpose of this movement, and if anything it made her angrier at her son.

But Ron didn't give her a chance to yell at him or Hermione, instead he said, "MUM! Please don't be mad at us, and don't blame Hermione. I'm the one that asked her to stay with me. This is the first time in months that I haven't had a nightmare, and I'm sure it's because Hermione was here." He moved next to the bushy-haired girl, and grasped her hand, saying as he did so, "I'm in love with her, Mum. I'd never do anything to hurt her, and I respect her too much to try anything. I'm in love with her." And as he ended his sentence, a grin broke across his face, and it looked for a moment like he didn't remember his mother was in the room.

"I love her." He muttered to himself again, smiling even wider. He loved repeating it to himself, because every time he said it, it reminded him that she loved him as well.

"Ron." Hermione nudged him with her elbow, but didn't remove his hand from hers.

Ron shook his head as he tried to empty his thoughts of Hermione, and bring himself back to the confrontation with his mother.

"Ronald Billius Weasley you march right down to Harry's room this instant! I need to have a word with both of you!" Mrs. Weasley was actually referring to Ron and Ginny, but neither Ron nor Hermione knew what had happened just minutes before in their best friend's room.

Ron left the room, pulling Hermione after him. He quickly ran down the steps, practically dragging the girl behind him, and threw open Harry's door.

"Ginny," he said in confusion, "what are you doing in here?"

Ginny was sitting on Harry's bed, her face in her hands. When Ron addressed her, she lifted her gaze to look at him.

"Bill and Charlie found me in here this morning. They started yelling at Harry and then Mum and Dad came up. Dad, Bill, and Charlie dragged Harry out to the garden to have a 'chat' with him. I'm so worried. They're probably out there murdering him right now!"

"Hang on; what were you doing in Harry's room this morning?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, having figured it out almost at the start of Ginny's sentence. But Ron was, as ever, clueless.

"What do you think you daft git? I slept here."

Ron's face contorted in anger, and he dropped Hermione's hand and raised his voice at his sister. "YOU WHAT?"

"Calm down, Ronald."

"NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! WHERE'S POTTER? OHH I'M GOING TO…" But as Ron left to walk out of the room and find Harry, Mrs. Weasley came in.

"Oh no you don't!" she said, putting a hand against Ron's chest, and stopping his path. "Your Dad and Bill and Charlie are talking to Harry, but I'm here to talk to you two." She pointed to Ron and Ginny. "Hermione dear, you can leave. I suggest you get ready for the day. There's breakfast in the kitchen."

Hermione seemed reluctant to go, but on seeing the intensity of Mrs. Weasley's glare at Ron, she nodded mutely and scurried from the room.

Mrs. Weasley watched her go, and then rounded on her two children. "Okay you two, I want answers and I want them now. And you better believe that if I don't like them the two of you will be doing all the household chores for a month! Ronald, I can't believe the nerve of you! I come into your room this morning only to find a girl half naked in your bed."

Ginny started to snicker, but quickly turned it into a cough for her brother's sake.

"Hermione and I were sleeping. And we were both completely dressed!"

"Barely." Mrs. Weasley mumbled, but Ron ignored her comment.

"We both had nightmares and we couldn't sleep."

"You used the same excuse as Harry and Ginny. Am I supposed to believe both of you?"

"YES!" Ginny and Ron said at the same time.

"Look, Mum." Ron continued, "I love Hermione. And even if we were doing more than sleeping you can't stop us!" He said with defiance. "I'm an adult now, and so is she! And if we want to shag we're bloody well going to shag!"

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley gasped, appalled.

Ron glared at her. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep Hermione with me. We've been dancing around each other for seven years, and I'm not going to do anything that might hurt our relationship. If that means not having sex for years, then that's what's going to happen. If it means going at it right here and now, then that's what I'm going to do."

Mrs. Weasley did not seem to like Ron's explanation, but Ron powered through. "I'm in love with her. And if she keeps me around long enough, I'm planning on marrying her."

Mrs. Weasley gasped at this, and her expression softened, ever so slightly.

"Alright, Ron," she said, and Ron sighed in relief at her return to his shorter name, "I accept your explanation, but I'm setting down ground rules. You may share a room only if I don't see it. Keep me in the dark as much as you can; I don't need to know about what you and that sweet girl are doing in your free time. But you may not do anything more than snog as long as you are in this house. What happens away from it, I'll never know. But as long as you are living in my house, you will do as I say. And you will not tell your father about any of this, do you understand?"

Ron smiled hugely, and nodded.

"Good, now go. I need to have a word with your sister."

Ron left the room, his steps quite a bit lighter than when he came in the room.

Ginny looked at her mother in outrage. "That's not fair, Mum! You can't just let him and Hermione go and punish me and Harry! I love Harry too!"

"Ginevra, you are sixteen years old!"

"I'll be seventeen in a month!" Ginny protested.

"You are not of age yet! And if you ever want to have a minute to yourself ever again, without your brothers at your elbow, then you will listen to everything I have to say."

Ginny shut her mouth, but sat on the bed and crossed her arms in front of her chest in anger. "I know you didn't sleep with Harry. But he's a teenage boy! And I want you to be prepared in case you both decide you want to move…faster."

Ginny groaned out loud. "Mum! Please! Don't make me listen to this!"

"You have to, Ginevra."

"I know about sex, Mum! And I know contraceptive spells! I've lived in the girls' dorms for six years, things get around. And why aren't you talking to Ron about this?"

"Your father had the talk with Ron on his seventeenth birthday; it's what we do with all our children. But considering how we found you and Harry this morning…" She trailed off.

"I thought you said you knew I hadn't done anything with him!"

"I know you didn't, but your relationship could progress and I want you to be prepared. Now, the rules I set out with Ronald apply for you, too. If you come into Harry's room at night, I never want to hear of it. And you will not tell your father, under any circumstances."

Ginny brightened, and said, "I won't Mum, I promise."

She nodded, "Good, now show me how to do a contraceptive charm."

"MUM!"

"I need to know you will be prepared, Ginevra. I'm not looking for a grandchild from you just yet."

And then passed the most awkward and embarrassing fifteen minutes of young Ginny Weasley's life.

Harry:

Meanwhile, Harry followed Mr. Weasley and the two eldest Weasley brothers into the garden. When the three Weasley men stopped moving, Harry did as well.

He shuffled his feet as all four of them stood in an awkward and uncomfortable silence.

Finally, as Harry began to think they would stand there all day without uttering a word, Mr. Weasley spoke.

"Harry, I know your intentions towards Ginny are honorable…"

"They are, sir."

"But that does not mean I am not angry with you."

Harry nodded solemnly, but Bill cut in, "That's all you're saying? That you're angry with him? HE TOOK AWAY GINNY'S INNOCENCE!"

"Don't be an idiot, Bill." Harry said to him. "I haven't touched Ginny. At least, not like that."

Bill sneered at him, "But you want to, don't you?"

Harry blushed and didn't answer, instead shifting his gaze to the ground.

Mr. Weasley looked disapprovingly at Harry.

"That's almost as bad, isn't it Dad?" Bill asked, desperate for Harry to get some sort of retribution.

Charlie snorted, and answered Bill, "He's a teenage boy. Of course he's going to be thinking about having sex with her."

"But Mr. Weasley," Harry cut in, ignoring Bill and Charlie, "I haven't even talked to Ginny about this. We just patched things up; it's too early to take _that_ step in our relationship."

"What do you mean 'patched things up'?" Bill cut in, no longer looking angry, just confused.

"I thought she would have told you, or Ron would have, at least."

"What are you talking about, Potter?"

"We were dating last year, when we were at Hogwarts. Did she really never tell you?"

The three men shook their heads, and Harry noted with satisfaction that they all looked fractionally less angry.

"I don't trust you, Harry."

"I thought you did trust me, Bill."

"I trust you if you're fighting Voldemort. I don't trust you around Ginny."

"I'm not screwing it up this time."

"How did you mess it up last time?" Charlie asked him, and Harry saw his hands clench into fists at his sides.

"I told her we had to end things. Voldemort used her back in her first year because she was my best friend's little sister. If he found out how I felt about her, she wouldn't have made it out of this war, I'm sure of it."

All of the Weasley men now relaxed their tense stances, and looked more sympathetic towards Harry.

"And how do you feel about her, Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked, all traces of anger leaving his voice.

"I love her." Bill looked stunned, but Harry didn't pay any attention to him, still directing his words towards Mr. Weasley. "I love her, I do. And I couldn't bear having to live without her. It killed me to end it, and I know I hurt her. I'll spend the rest of my life kissing the ground she walks on, so long as she lets me stick around."

This seemed to make one of her older brothers happy, but Bill still felt it necessary to threaten Harry, "If you hurt her, Harry…" Bill left the end of his threat open, preferring to let Harry imagine all the terrible things that would happen to him, and all the angry older brothers he would have to answer to.

Harry felt better now that Bill was once again calling him by his first name, and replied, with full confidence, "I won't, Bill. I won't ever hurt her again. I've done it once before, and that was one time too many."

Bill nodded curtly at Harry, and he left the garden and headed towards the door to the kitchen. Charlie also turned to leave, but then stopped, and turned back to Harry, saying, "She's crazy about you, I hope you know that. And you'd be an idiot to screw it up."

Harry nodded, and Charlie went to walk past Harry to the front door. As he passed Harry, however, Charlie gave him a quick, but still hard, punch on the arm.

Harry staggered and almost lost his balance as Charlie grinned at him, but there was more threat then humor on his face. "That's for thinking about having sex with her."

Harry blushed and rubbed his arm, but didn't say anything.

As Charlie left the garden, Mr. Weasley asked for Harry to stay behind.

"I know you didn't do anything this morning, but based on what you've told us, you could very well be doing something soon. And since you've never really had a father figure…" Mr. Weasley rubbed the back of his neck, trying to fight the awkwardness of the situation.

"I can't believe I'm teaching Harry Potter how to have safe sex with my daughter." Mr. Weasley grumbled under his breath.

And then passed the most awkward fifteen minutes of Harry Potter's life. He would have been even more embarrassed to know that his girlfriend (Were they technically dating again? Harry didn't know) was receiving the same talk, only meters away.

Ron and Hermione:

Hermione walked down into the kitchen, and looked blankly around the place. It didn't seem nearly as clean or homey now that Fred wasn't there, but that was to be expected. Mrs. Weasley didn't spend as much time in the kitchen as she used to, and would sometimes go whole days without leaving her room. But the things that had happened this morning seemed to have changed her back to normal, if only for a little while. Hermione didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

And they hardly ever saw George. When he was there, he wasn't really there. If he even smiled slightly he'd get a guilty look on his face and tears in his eyes. When he did come visit the family, his eyes were always empty of emotion, and his face unshaven.

Hermione couldn't imagine losing a sibling; she had never had any brothers or sisters. Then she remembered how she had felt when she thought Harry was dead, and suddenly had a new sympathy for George. Harry may not be her real brother, but he was as good as.

Hermione smiled to herself as she remembered a time when she thought of Ron as a brother.

_I wonder when it changed_ she thought to herself.

Hermione walked around the kitchen, and then rummaged in the cupboards for some tea. As she found some, she filled a kettle with her wand.

"I really should brush my hair." She said softly to no one in particular.

"Don't you dare." Hermione jumped, and then smiled as she saw Ron on the bottom step of stairs, leaning against the wall and watching her.

"Ron, you scared me."

He didn't answer to that, but walked over to her. He took her face between his hands, and Hermione felt a shiver go up her spine. She placed a hand on his chest and was only mildly surprised to realize he still didn't have a shirt on.

He brushed some of her hair behind her ear, and muttered, "I love your hair in the morning. It isn't neat, or fancy. It's crazy, and it makes you look so beautiful." Hermione blushed and broke eye contact with Ron. But he placed a hand under her chin, and lightly turned her face back to him. "Look at me, please."

He said it so quietly that if Hermione hadn't been watching his mouth, she might have thought she'd imagined it.

Hermione raised her gaze to Ron's eyes. Those eyes that had intrigued her from the moment she first saw him. They were a brilliant blue, and the colour of the summer sky. Whenever Hermione looked into his eyes, it felt like coming home.

She inhaled deeply, but didn't break eye contact. She loved the way he smelled. That mysterious smell in the amortentia that had so embarrassed her when she was in her sixth year. It smelled like the Burrow, and Mrs. Weasley's cooking, and it smelled like broomsticks, and something smoky, and woodsy. He smelled like fire, and he smelled alive, and he smelled like Ron.

She had never been able to match his smell to anything; it was so unique. She couldn't break apart the vast collection and mixing of different things. All thrown together, these smells were just one. And that was Ron. Ron Weasley, the man (when did she start thinking of him as a man?) she was hopelessly in love with.

Ron gazed into her dark brown eyes, and was once again shocked at all he could see in there. When he looked in her eyes, he didn't see his reflection in them. He saw the world. He saw swirls of colours and reflections. If he looked hard enough, he felt as if he was looking right into her soul.

But the colour was what he loved the most. It was deep brown, and relaxing, and soothing, and it looked like chocolate. Her eyes were full of life, and had the most beautiful flecks of gold in them, sprinkled all around her pupils.

Ron couldn't believe how lucky he was. This girl (_No, woman_ he corrected himself mentally) was too good for him. He knew it, Ginny knew it. Hell, even his brothers knew it. But for some unknown reason, she chose him. He couldn't believe how lucky he was that he got to kiss her, that he got to hold her and love her. He felt like doing a little victory dance that he got to snog her all he wanted, and Viktor Krum couldn't do a damned thing about it.

Ron put his hands in her hair. That silky smooth brown hair that had so fascinated him when he was a boy. It wasn't bushy and frizzy anymore, but instead fell down to her shoulders in glorious waves and curls. Ron almost wished he had that bushy hair back, but as he pulled his fingers through her long locks, he quickly changed his mind. _Nothing could ever feel this good_ Ron thought to himself. But as he slowly pulled Hermione into him, and pressed his lips to hers, he changed his mind yet again.

_This is the best feeling in the world_ he thought to himself. Kissing Hermione was the strangest sensation. It was almost an out-of-body experience. And he couldn't have explained it if he had every word in the English language in his vocabulary. But he knew he could go on kissing her for days, and would never get tired of it.

This kiss was different from their previous kisses. While those were passion driven and rough, this was loving and caressing. Ron kissed her slowly, and wrapped his arms more tightly around her middle.

Hermione gave a little start when she felt Ron's tongue glide across her bottom lip, seeking entrance, but she quickly complied and threw her arms around his neck.

As their tongues danced together, the sweet kiss they had started with soon turned into a more intense one.

Ron picked Hermione up, and just stood with her in his arms for a few seconds as they kept their lips firmly locked together. She hooked her legs around his waist, locking her ankles together on his lower back. He then roughly pushed her up against a wall, keeping firm pressure against her body to keep her from sliding down.

Ron pressed his chest firmly into Hermione's, his hand on her hip, keeping her steady, and moved his lips from hers. Hermione gave a moan of annoyance that quickly turned into one of pleasure as Ron started kissing up and down her neck.

Hermione grabbed his face and moved his lips swiftly back up to her own and attacked them. Ron grunted and went at her mouth with intense passion.

"Ahem…' Ron and Hermione swiftly pulled their mouths apart, but didn't move any farther away from each other. Hermione still had her legs around Ron, and he was still pressing her into the wall.

Ron looked towards the door, breathing heavily, and saw Bill standing there with a smug look on his face. "About bloody time, isn't it?"

Hermione blushed, and seeming to realize where her legs were, she slowly unhooked them and moved to detach them from Ron. He whipped his head back around to look at her, and glared menacingly.

She looked confused, until he reached behind him and firmly grabbed her legs and put them back around him.

"I wouldn't start up again if I were you. Charlie, Dad, and Harry should be in soon. And don't let Mum catch you like that." He added as an afterthought.

"Don't let Mum catch who like what?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she came down the stairs. When she saw Ron and Hermione, her gaze instantly hardened.

"Did we not just talk about this, Ron?"

He looked guilty, "Sorry, Mum." But he still refused to put Hermione down or let her remove her legs from him.

"You should have seen them a minute ago. They were practically ripping each other's clothes off."

Ron glared at Bill, then turned ashamed to his mother, who scolded, "Go on now, go upstairs and get ready."

"Ron, you really have to give me my legs back." Hermione practically begged him, thoroughly embarrassed at how intimately they were linked.

"No." He growled at her, and moved away from the wall, still keeping her legs firmly around him. He started walking towards the stairs. "Bye Mum!" he called, as Hermione shrieked and clasped her arms tighter around his neck.

He heard his mother's exasperated sigh coming from the kitchen and had to grin.

"Ronald! Let me go!"

"When will you learn, Hermione? I'm never letting you go."

He walked still farther up the stairs, and backed her into Ginny's room, where he began to kiss her again. She seemed to forget exactly where they were, and kissed back.

Ron kicked the door shut and walked her over to her bed, where he dropped them both onto the mattress. Ron hovered over her, and gazed down at her with a look of intense love.

"You're perfect, and I love you, in that order." He breathed in her ear as he began to kiss her again.

Ron was putting a lot of weight on Hermione, but as he tried to pull up more and give her some relief, she grasped him and dragged him fully on her.

"I like having you on top of me." She hissed in his ear, and Ron had to fight back a moan.

He was pressed completely into her now, and he was sure she could feel his growing arousal. And sure enough, a second later, Hermione pulled back from Ron, looking surprised.

He groaned again, but this time in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, 'Mione. You just have this effect on me. I'm really, really sorry."

Once again, Ron tried to get up but was stopped by Hermione.

"I thought you said you weren't leaving me."

Ron attacked her mouth with more force than before, if that was even possible.

"But…Ron…" She said, in between kisses, "I'm…not…ready…just yet." She managed to gasp out, as he continued to place fast and frequent kisses to her mouth.

Ron nodded and pulled away, giving himself enough time for a little breath and to answer her, "I know. And it's fine; I don't care how long it takes. Just promise that it'll be me, okay?"

She nodded, "It's always going to be you, Ron. It's always been you. But…" she looked at him shyly, and seemed reluctant to continue.

"Go on." He prodded.

"Oh never mind, it doesn't really matter."

"Of course it matters, Hermione. Now what were you going to say?"

She looked away, and turned slightly red, "It's just… I've never…you know… before…"

Ron laughed, and she glared at him indignantly. "Don't you laugh at me, Ronald Weasley, it's very serio…" But Ron cut her off with a kiss.

"I wasn't making fun of you. I was laughing in relief. I would have been far more worried if you _had_ done it before. And I haven't done it either."

"Not even with Lavender?"

"Especially not with Lavender."

"You never wanted to?"

"Honestly, almost the whole time we were snogging I was imagining it was you kissing me instead of her. I am sorry about that whole thing, though."

Hermione surprised him with the next thing she said.

"I'm not." Ron gaped at her, but she just kept talking, "I mean yes, I was hurt that you were dating her. And it broke my heart every time I had to watch you kiss her. But I'm not sorry. In fact, I'm thinking about sending Lavender a thank-you card."

"What the bloody hell for?"

Hermione smiled devilishly at him, "Well, I think she deserves a proper thank you for making you this good of a kisser!"

Ron laughed, and then proceeded to spend the next half hour proving her just how right she was.

Harry and Ginny:

Harry and Ginny had never been more embarrassed in their entire lives. As Mr. Weasley was engaged in an increasingly awkward conversation with Harry, Mrs. Weasley was having almost the exact same conversation with Ginny.

For Arthur's part, he was almost angry that he had to teach Harry exactly to have sex with his daughter without resulting in a baby.

For Molly's part, she was almost angry at how much her daughter already knew, and felt compelled to ask, "Ginny, are you sure you've never done it before?"

Ginny stared at her mother as if she had three heads. "Of course I haven't, Mum! What, do you think I'm some kind of whore?"

"Of course not, Ginny!" she scoffed, "You just seem to know a fair bit more about this then I would have liked."

"Well, like I said, the girls talk about things. It's like passing information, giving tips and pointers, you know?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "I am sorry about all this dear. But I'm really not ready for grandchildren right now."

"Mum, Harry and I aren't even technically back together. I mean, I guess we are, but not officially."

Molly looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean, 'back together'?"

This time Ginny averted her gaze, and muttered something about, "Doesn't matter…"

But Mrs. Weasley was not letting the matter go. "What do you mean, 'back together', Ginevra?"

Ginny sighed, before saying, "Harry and I dated last year, at Hogwarts."

"Why did you never tell me?" Her mother asked, after a few seconds of silence.

"Well, it was only for a few weeks, maybe a couple months. And Harry ended things before too long."

Silence. Nothing but quiet. It unnerved Ginny, and she asked, "Mum?" tentatively.

"Harry ended things?" Her mother hissed out in a carrying whisper.

"Well…yeah…but I mean, I know why he did…"

"And you want to get back together with him? After he ditched you?"

"He didn't ditch me, Mum. He actually broke it off for some stupid, noble reason that I didn't care about."

"Which was…?"

"He said he didn't want me to get hurt. He didn't want Voldemort," Mrs. Weasley took in a sharp breath at the name, and her daughter rolled her eyes, but continued, "finding out about us, because Harry was worried he would go after me."

Mrs. Weasley's eyes filled with tears, and she went forward to hug her daughter. "You picked a good one, Ginny." Her mother cried into her shoulder, and Ginny stood there awkwardly patting her mom on the back.

"I know I did. But, do you think I could go and save Harry from Bill and Charlie now?"

Mrs. Weasley removed herself from her daughter, and wiped her eyes as she did so. "Of course, dear. Go get Harry."

Ginny smiled and fled the room as fast as she possibly could.

She decided to get ready before she went off to get Harry. And if her father was still talking with him, Harry would be very embarrassed if Ginny heard any of it.

She went into her room and quickly grabbed a change of clothes out of her drawer.

She then took her clothes into the bathroom and shut the door. As the shower was warming, she heard her bedroom door slam shut, and rolled her eyes at what Ron and Hermione must be doing. When her shower was done, she quickly drew a brush through the tangled mess that was her hair, and fixed it in a sloppy bun on the back of her head.

Ginny then pulled on her clothes and scrambled out of the bathroom and flew down the stairs, pausing in the family room long enough to look around. She stopped in the kitchen to ask Bill, "Where's Harry?"

Bill gave her a slightly smug look, and answered, "He's in the garden with Dad."

Ginny nodded and turned away from Bill, but he reached out and took hold of her arm.

"Ginny," he started, looking at her seriously, "you tell me if that tosser ever hurts you, or if he ever…you know…tries anything you don't want to do. I swear I'll kill him. I don't care if he is The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice. He won't be alive for very long."

Ginny took Bill's large hand between her two smaller ones, and said, "Don't worry Bill. He won't do anything, we won't do anything, I don't want to."

"At least let me beat him up if he tries."

Ginny laughed, and although she was 100% sure Bill would never need to, she still said, "Sure, Bill. If he tries anything, you can beat him up."

Bill looked much happier and released Ginny.

She went out the back door and into the garden, where her father was turning away from a very red-faced Harry.

She snuck up behind him and covered his eyes with her hands.

The blush quickly left Harry's face, and he smiled hugely. "Hey you." He said, turning around to pull Ginny against him, in a strong embrace.

"Hey back." She smiled, and then for the first time in a year, Ginny Weasley kissed him. Harry swooped her up and twirled her around, still kissing her. He didn't know how long they kissed for, and frankly, he didn't give a damn.

As they pulled apart, Harry said, "I love you, Gin."

"I love you too, Harry."

And Harry kissed her again, and lost himself in the feel of her lips pressed to his.

"Hold on a sec," he said pulling back again, "I know this is the stupidest thing to ask, but does this mean we're back together?"

"You're right, that was stupid. But yes, I think that's what it means."

Harry smiled again, and took her hand as he headed back to the kitchen.

"Where do you think you're going, Potter?"

"I'm starving. It hasn't been a very good morning, and I could really go for some of your Mum's famous cooking."

Ginny laughed and let Harry drag her into the house.

They came into the kitchen holding hands, and Harry heard Bill let out a faint growl. Harry just rolled his eyes and kept Ginny's hand in his.

They helped themselves to the breakfast lying on the table, and Mrs. Weasley said, "Harry dear, could you go up and get Ron and Hermione? They're probably in Ginny's room."

Harry nodded and started up the stairs, before Bill added, with an evil grin, "I'd knock though, before you went in. Who knows what state they're in?"

Harry left the kitchen to the hearty laughter of half of the Weasley family, with the exception of Mrs. Weasley, knowing exactly how right Bill was.

All Four:

Inside Ginny's room Ron and Hermione were getting to know each other in the physical sense. Ron was still without his shirt, but Hermione had managed to lose hers sometime in the last few minutes, and she couldn't even remember when.

They were interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"You guys, Mrs. Weasley says breakfast is ready. And I'm not coming in, if that's what you're worried about. Just be down pretty quickly, or you can bet someone else will be up here soon, and they probably won't be as forgiving as me!" Harry called through the door.

Ron and Hermione had pulled apart at the sound of the knock, and just sat there with their foreheads pressed together, never breaking eye contact as they listened to Harry.

When he was finished, Ron looked down, and his eyes widened as he saw what Hermione was currently (not) wearing.

She appeared surprised too, and quickly grabbed her shirt to pull it over herself in embarrassment.

But Ron grabbed her hands, stopping her.

"Ron…" She started to say, but with one look at his face, she stopped.

He was looking at her with reverence, wonder, amazement, and love, such deep, powerful love.

He looked her up and down, pausing to take in her flat stomach, pale, smooth skin, and full breasts contained (much to his annoyance) in a pale blue bra.

"You're gorgeous." He breathed out, hardly making a sound.

Hermione flushed in pleasure and tried once again to put on a shirt, but Ron still would not let her.

"For goodness sakes, Ronald, it won't be the last time."

And a grin split across Ron's face as he laughed, "You're right! It won't!" and then in a more serious tone, "But it is the first, and I'd really like to remember you exactly as you are, right now."

He gazed at her body for a few more seconds, and then back up into her face. He took in her disheveled hair, swollen lips, and bright eyes. He looked at her for a full minute, not saying a word.

Ron finally released her hands, and Hermione gratefully pulled her shirt back over her head. She then hopped off the bed and grabbed some clothes and proceeded into the bathroom.

"Can I come?" Ron called to her, half-joking, but half-serious and longing.

Hermione stopped, and looked at him, her eyes glinting mischievously. "Now Ron, what would your mother say?"

Ron sighed in defeat and marched up the stairs to his room to change as well.

Before Ron could get into his room, however, he heard the shower turn on, and groaned as a picture of Hermione popped into his head. A Hermione dripping wet, and not very well clothed at all.

"Fuck." Ron muttered as his pants tightened. It took him 5 whole minutes of thinking about his Auntie Muriel and Snape in a bikini to get himself back under control. He then swiftly changed and went back downstairs to meet Hermione.

She came out of her room with her hair still dripping wet, and Ron took her hand and led her down the stairs.

They took their seats at the kitchen table across from Harry and Ginny, who smiled at them knowingly.

The rest of the day passed with playing chess, Quidditch, and plenty of snogging. Mrs. Weasley did not seem to mind, now that it was day-time, and let the children mill about in whichever way they pleased.

Harry and Ginny exchanged knowing glances every so-often, which neither Ron nor Hermione saw.

And very soon it was time for dinner.

All the teens traipsed in for dinner, laughing at some long-forgotten joke. It felt good to be with friends. It felt good to laugh and not remember why you started. Ginny felt slightly guilty because she was so happy, and one of her brothers would never be able to laugh again. When Ginny felt the tears threatening to overflow, she took one look at Harry, and mentally shook herself. It wasn't her fault Fred was dead, and he would probably hex her if he saw her pouting and not out enjoying life.

Dinner was, as always, a quiet affair. The Weasley's weren't prepared to fill Fred's empty seat quite yet, and Mr. Weasley and Percy were also noticeably absent, caught up in overtime work at the Ministry. George was once again absent from the table. But no one said anything about it; they kept the conversation light and airy, lacking any real meaning. Even Fleur joined in the solemn behavior, which surprised Ginny greatly.

_Maybe I was too hard on her_ Ginny thought to herself, and made a mental note to be nicer in the future, and even start calling her Fleur (though not in her head. There she would always remain Phlegm).

After dinner everyone retired to the living room. Ron and Hermione were squeezed onto the same chair, Hermione sitting in Ron's lap (much to Mrs. Weasley's displeasure). Ron was leaning his head against Hermione's, and had a small smile on his face for the whole evening, for no other reason than that he was with Hermione.

Harry was sitting on the couch with his legs placed on the floor. Ginny was leaning against them, and Harry was lightly stroking her hair. Ginny felt her eyes get heavy, and soon, with the help of Harry's fingers, she was fast asleep.

As it was getting late, Harry decided to take her upstairs.

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry said softly, while looking at Ginny, "she fell asleep. I think it's time I take her up to bed." And with that Harry stood up and bent down and hoisted Ginny into his arms.

Bill stood up as if to help, but Harry said, "It's fine, Bill. I've got her. She doesn't weigh that much."

Bill nodded, and Harry quickly proceeded to climb the stairs.

He pushed the door to Ginny's room open, and tenderly laid her on her bed. He pulled the covers up to her chin, and then lightly kissed her forehead.

Ginny stirred slightly in her sleep, but didn't wake.

Harry tiptoed silently from the room, wondering as he did so how he would get to sleep that night without Ginny.

Ron and Hermione:

Ron and Hermione stayed downstairs for a few minutes after Harry left, carrying Ginny.

Ron nudged Hermione, and gave her a meaningful look, while gesturing with his eyes towards the stairs.

Hermione gave him a tiny, almost imperceptible nod, and stood up.

"Well," Ron said to the whole room, "we're going to bed."

Mrs. Weasley shot him a stern glance, and said, "Remember what we talked about, Ronald."

Ron nodded to his mother and then took Hermione's hand again and slowly brought her up the stairs.

Hermione made as if to go into Ginny's room, but Ron pulled on her hand.

"Where do you think you're going?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm going to sleep, Ron."

"Not in there you're not." And Ron once again began to pull her up the stairs. Hermione only vaguely fought against him, allowing herself to be dragged towards Ron's room.

"Ron, we really shouldn't…"

"Don't be silly. And besides, Mum gave us permission."

Hermione froze outside Ron's door. "She did what?"

"Well…basically. She told me we weren't allowed to shag as long as we're here," Hermione blushed, "but she told me that as long as she never found out, you were allowed to sleep in here. I think she trusts you enough for the both of us." Ron smiled at her, and gently brought her into his room.

"Ron…I...I…" she looked around for something to say, "I don't have my pajamas. They're down in Ginny's room."

Ron just shrugged. "Well you can't go down there and get them, Ginny's asleep down there."

_Well,_ Hermione thought,_ he makes a fair point._

Ron's face suddenly brightened as he had an idea. He walked over to his wardrobe and reached into one of the drawers, pulling out a tee-shirt. "Here," He said, throwing it to her. She caught it and examined it. It was an old Chuddley Cannons jersey of Ron's. It was a little old and faded, but no worse for the wear. "It'll probably be too big for you, but at least it's not jeans."

Hermione smiled gratefully and then reached down to pull off her shirt.

Ron's eyes widened, and he visibly gulped. He reached out an arm, stopping her, and asked, in a hoarse voice, "What're you doing?"

She smiled sweetly at him, and answered, "I'm changing, Ron. I told you earlier today that it wouldn't be the last time you saw me."

And with that Hermione pulled her tee-shirt over her head and threw it to the ground. She then proceeded to unbuckle her jeans and slide them down over her legs. She kicked out of them, and for the first time, Ron saw Hermione in only her underwear.

He looked at her wide-eyed, his breath coming in quick, heavy bursts.

_Merlin, she's beautiful._ Ron thought, as he took in her matching purple undergarments.

She slipped his shirt over her head, and Ron was right, it was too big on her. But it was not too loose.

So Ron was currently looking at a half-naked Hermione, in his bedroom, in nothing but his semi-tight tee-shirt only covering down to mid-thigh.

Hermione then walked right past him and climbed into his bed, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to be doing.

Ron gulped and slowly pulled off his tee-shirt.

Hermione sighed happily. _Thank God for Quidditch_ she thought as she took in Ron's tight six pack and toned, but not overly huge, arm muscles.

He quickly pulled on pajama pants and slid into bed next to her.

She snuggled up to him as he put an arm around her, and sighed deeply.

"I'm going to have to leave before tomorrow morning, you know."

Ron sighed. "I know," he muttered, "but for now let's just enjoy this."

And Hermione smiled, moved in closer, and began to do just that.

Harry and Ginny:

Ginny woke up in the middle of the night very unhappy, and she couldn't remember why.

When she looked around it suddenly struck her that she was in her own room, and that was not where she wanted to be at all.

So Ginny left her bed and climbed up to Harry's room. She didn't bother knocking, just slowly pushed open the door and entered.

It gave her more satisfaction then it probably should to see that Harry was not sleeping, but rolling restlessly in his bed. And Ginny practically jumped for joy when she saw his face brighten as he saw it was her.

He pulled back his bed clothes and she clambered in. They took the same position as the previous night, with Harry spooning Ginny, and he whispered in her ear, "I'm exhausted, and I should be able to sleep. But even though it's only been one night, I can't sleep without you here."

Ginny smiled and snuggled closer to Harry, whispering back, "Me either. You know, when I woke up just now, I was so…sad…and I think it's because you weren't there." She felt Harry smile into her hair.

"Good." She heard him mumble, before sleep over took her.

All Four:

The teenagers were sitting at the kitchen table, digging in heartily to the breakfast Mrs. Weasley had left out for them, when there was a tapping at the window.

Hermione turned and saw a plain brown owl, holding this morning's _Daily Prophet_ in its beak.

"Why do you still get that, Hermione?" Ron asked between bites as Hermione dropped a Knut in the pouch around its neck.

"It's really much better now that the war's over. They haven't posted anything really awful in weeks…." But Hermione trailed off, her spoon frozen half-way to her mouth. Her eyes widened, and Ron looked at her worried.

"What is it? Who's dead?" Harry asked, his voice coming out strained.

But Hermione just shook her head.

"Well what is it, Hermione?" Ginny asked her bushy-haired friend.

"No, Ginny, you probably don't want to…" Hermione tried to stop her as Ginny snatched the paper out of Hermione's hands.

She snorted as she read the article title.

"Well what is it?"

Ginny began reading out loud, "'The Secrets of Harry Potter, by Rita Skeeter.' Well big surprise there!"

"Keep reading." Hermione prompted quietly.

"'This morning, dear readers, I was visiting Harry Potter at his current place of residence, (which he wishes to remain a secret. But really, can you blame the poor boy?) and I stumbled across a most curious discovery.'"

"She was at the house?" Harry yelled, standing up in outrage.

Hermione shushed him as Ginny kept reading, "'I was walking up the front path, and I could see into Harry's bedroom. Well, my dear readers, it appears that the Boy-Who-Lived is a boy no more! That's right, readers, Harry Potter, the vanquisher of the Dark Lord (otherwise known as You-Know-Who) had a young woman in his bed this morning! I really should call her a girl because, readers, she is not yet of age. The girl in question was none other than Ginevra Weasley, known by most as Ginny, the sister of Harry's known best friend Ronald Weasley and youngest member of the Weasley family.

'Ginny Weasley was a popular girl at Hogwarts, and known and beloved by many. I think it's safe to say that we know how she became so popular. Apparently poor Harry Potter could not resist her advances, and has indeed been lured into bed with a girl who he probably sees very close to his own sister. So it is with regret that I inform the fans of Harry Potter that he is no longer a free wizard. But do not let it deter you. I am sure that once Mr. Potter has his head on straight he will realize the mistake that is Ginny Weasley.' For more, see Harry Potter's Love Life, page 3."

Harry had been getting progressively redder and redder throughout the article, and when it was over, he stood up in furry. "She made you off as some sort of tramp! And how dare she suggest that you seduced me! I don't see you as my sister, that's revolting! The nerve of that woman! I'm going out there and giving her a piece of my mind! And how dare she come by your house! You can't even see my room from the road. She must be turning into a beetle again!"

Harry was pacing up and down the kitchen, yelling his head off at Rita Skeeter.

"Harry, it really isn't that big of a deal. I mean, I don't even care."

"But I do, Ginny! Now the entire wizarding world is going to think you're some sort of tramp that will shag anyone to get ahead in life!"

Ron stood up at this, as well, and raged, "We need to protect your honor, Ginny. I mean, if she wrote something like that about Hermione, I think I might just have to kill her."

Hermione cut in now, rolling her eyes, "Ron, she probably will write about us." Ron spluttered, which Hermione ignored. "Well I imagine she did see us in your room, but Harry Potter sleeping with someone is much bigger of a story than Harry Potter's best friends sleeping together. But it still might make the paper in the next few days." Ron spluttered again, trying to form a complete sentence but failing spectacularly.

"Harry," Ginny stood up, and went over to him, stopping his pacing, and saying quietly, "please don't worry about it. I'm sure it will blow over in a few weeks. Something else will happen, and then no one will care what we do with our lives."

Harry nodded, and all four turned as they heard a POP from outside.

George threw open the kitchen door, and looked wildly around the room. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, and he definitely hadn't shaven in at least a week. His eyes were bloodshot, as if he had been up most of the night crying, and he looked rather deranged.

His eyes passed over the four younger people in the room, before coming to rest on Harry.

"George, what…?" Ron started to ask him, but George didn't even look his way.

He walked right up to Harry and punched him hard in the face.

Harry stumbled back and went crashing into the kitchen table, clutching the left side of his face.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Ginny shouted at him, trying to get in front of Harry. But George just shoved past her and went for Harry again.

Harry knew it was coming this time, but didn't try to defend himself or fight back against the man he saw close to his own brother.

George hit him squarely across the cheek again before Ginny was standing firmly between George and Harry, with her wand drawn at the former.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Ron yelled at George, running over to restrain his brother.

"That…git…" George said struggling to get out of Ron's grip, "slept…with our sister! Why aren't you killing him?"

"Is that what this is about?" asked Harry, standing up straight now. His cheek was red, and starting to swell. His lip was bleeding and he would probably have a black eye, but he didn't care.

George stopped struggling, but stood there with burning eyes, glaring at Harry. The rest of the Weasley's had come down the stairs at the commotion and were now standing in the doorway watching the scene.

"I slept with Ginny, sure." George gave a roar of furry and tried to break free from Ron again. "BUT THAT'S ALL WE DID!" Harry yelled, backing away from George. "All we did was sleep. I didn't try anything, I would never try anything. And your parents already know, and so do Bill and Charlie. You know not to believe anything Rita Skeeter says, she was just having a go at me because she wants to be famous again."

George stopped struggling for good, and said quietly, "You can let me go, Ron." Ron looked wary, but after receiving a nod from Harry, released his brother.

Harry looked apprehensive, especially when George advanced on him, but much to Harry's surprise, George held his hand out to Harry. Harry gripped it tightly, relieved.

George smiled for the first time in weeks, and this time he didn't get a guilty look in his eye. "I reckon I needed to slug you. I mean, you're dating my sister. And my brothers aren't arseholes enough to do it. But I'm sorry about the reason. I underestimated you, Potter, and I'm sorry. I'm happy for you two, though. I think this helped. So!" he clapped his hands, turning to his mum in the doorway, "What's for breakfast?"

Mrs. Weasley broke down in sobs and rushed over to hug her son.

Maybe something good had come of this day.

Harry and Ginny:

"Mum, do you think Harry and I could go into Diagon Ally this afternoon?"

It was just after lunch on the day the article had been published, and the inhabitants of the Burrow had shaken the incident off in laughter. Mrs. Weasley had quickly fixed Harry's injuries, but he could still feel his cheek smarting.

"Of course dear, just be back by dinner! Oh, Harry," she added, stopping his retreat from the house with Ginny, "Andromeda wanted to know if you could take Teddy for the day. I think the poor woman just needs a little break."

Harry smiled, truly excited that he would be spending a whole day with his godson. "Of course, Mrs. Weasley, we'll go pick him up right now."

He took Ginny's hand and they went running down the path, laughing gaily for no apparent reason, to the designated apparition point.

Before they turned into the crushing oblivion, however, Harry swept Ginny into a kiss. He lifted her off her feet, and spun around with her in his arms before taking her hand and leading her through the darkness to the Tonks'.

As they landed on the edge of the property, Ginny stumbled slightly, but Harry caught her.

They walked hand in hand up the path and knocked on the door. A sleepy, but otherwise healthy looking, Andromeda Tonks pulled open the door.

"Oh Harry! How are you? I haven't seen you since the…" but her voice and smile faltered on the word 'funeral'. She was doing a lot better than Harry expected, after burying her husband, daughter, and son in law.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Tonks. But how are you?"

She smiled sadly, and said, "I'm coping, Harry. I think it's Teddy that's keeping me sane, most of the time. Taking care of him is sometimes the only thing that gets me through the day." She shook her head, and smiled again, "But I do need a little break. I was wondering if you and Ginny could take him for the day."

"Of course, that's why we're here."

She brightened visibly. "Oh thank you. Maybe I'll finally get some sleep." Harry laughed as she led him and Ginny into the house.

Harry and Ginny walked into little Teddy's room, and Ginny made an 'Awww' sound when she saw Teddy. He was lying in his crib, sleeping soundly, his hair a bright aqua.

"He's so small." Harry mumbled, a little stunned.

"He's a baby, Harry, what did you expect?" Ginny asked him, laughing as she made her way to the crib. She picked little Teddy up in her arms and made cooing noises at him as he slept on. She smiled fondly, and Harry smiled along with her.

_She looks so natural,_ Harry thought, with fondness, _I wonder if that's how she'll look with our kids_. Harry started. _Our kids?_ He thought to himself, _since when am I thinking about having kids with Ginny?_

But as he looked at her holding little Teddy Lupin, he thought it was the most natural thing in the world, and that he couldn't wait until it was their child in her arms, instead of Remus'.

He cleared his throat, shaking the mental image. "Ready to go, then?"

Ginny nodded and smiled at him.

"I think you should take him by floo." Mrs. Tonks added, and Harry was a little surprised to see that she was still in the room with them. "He doesn't like apparition much, and it's bound to wake him."

Harry and Ginny nodded as they walked over to the fireplace. Harry took a pinch of floo powder and stepped into the fire. "Diagon Ally." He said very clearly, and was off in a spinning cloud of green flame.

Ron and Hermione:

"Where are Harry and Ginny?" Ron was sitting on his bed, leaning back against the headboard, contemplating Hermione, who was once again buried in Hogwarts: A History.

Hermione took a few seconds to pry her eyes away from the pages, before asking, "Hmm?" with slightly glassy eyes.

Ron rolled his eyes. "I asked where Harry and Ginny were."

"Oh, well I think I heard them talking to your Mum about going into Diagon Alley."

"Diagon Alley? Together? Are they mad?"

"Whatever are you talking about, Ronald?"

"Well they'll be torn apart!"

"I'm sorry? I don't think I heard you correctly. It's perfectly safe out there now, Ron."

"I wasn't talking about that, I meant they would be torn apart by reporters! You know how insane it is out there! And after that Rita Skeeter article that just came out…"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Do you think we should warn them?"

Ron laughed, sitting up and scooting closer to Hermione. "Not at all. It serves them right, for not asking us to go along with them."

"Ron!" Hermione tried to scold, but couldn't stop a smile from pulling up the corners of her mouth.

"You know I'm right."

Hermione just laughed, and put her face back in her book.

"Hermione?"

She sighed, and very deliberately folded the corner of her page down. "I am not going to get any reading done at this rate." She grumbled under her breath.

"You've read that book a thousand times!"

"Maybe so, but I can still find enjoyment in things after multiple times, can't I?"

Ron waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her, and Hermione blushed when she realized what she had said.

"Ohhh, you know what I meant. Prat."

"Don't curse, Hermione."

She had to laugh at the sudden switch in their roles.

"But back to you finding enjoyment in things after multiple times…" Ron smirked as Hermione blushed again, before tenderly kissing her on the mouth.

She sighed into his mouth, and Ron smiled against her lips.

"That," He said softly when they pulled away, with his eyes still closed, "is my favorite thing in the world to do.

"Mine too." Hermione smiled at him. "Were you going to ask me something, Ron?" Hermione asked him, suddenly remembering why she had put her book down.

"OH! Yes, I was." His ears took on the familiar red blush, before he cleared his throat, and said, "Look, I love that you're staying here with me, with us," Hermione nodded in encouragement, "and I was wondering how long you were going to stay here, before you moved back in to your parents' house."

Hermione looked a little confused, and slightly disappointed, but answered her boyfriend anyway. "Well, Mum and Dad are still getting settled back in, after Australia. They were pretty upset with me when they found out what I had done. But I expect I can go back there anytime I want to." Hermione looked sad, and Ron realized what it must sound like he was doing.

"I wasn't trying to kick you out! Merlin no! I would never dream of that. I want you with me for as long as possible. I just know that as soon as you leave the nightmares will start again." Hermione made a face, and Ron quickly continued. "That's not the only thing I want you here for! I don't want you here just for a good snog and so I can get some sleep at night, not saying I don't love those things, too, but, oh bugger it." Ron sighed, running his fingers through his hair, trying to find the right words. "Why do I always fuck these things up?"

"You're not fucking anything up, Ron. What were you trying to say?" Hermione prodded in a soft voice, laying her hand on Ron's arm.

He took a deep breath. "I don't want you to go, Hermione. I don't want you to leave me here. I can't bear to think of you over at your parents' house every day, every night, and I have to stay here, without you. So I'm asking if you want to move in with me."

Hermione's mouth dropped open, as she struggled to find words.

"Not here!" Ron quickly continued. "And not right away, obviously. I mean, I don't have any money, and we've only been together a little while. But you can't go to your parents' right away, and for the time being we can be together all the time. George has agreed to let me work at the shop for some extra money, and I've been saving up, all these years. Plus with almost all of us out of Hogwarts, the family has a little extra money. But I can't be away from you, Hermione. And I'm sure we could find something cheap in London, and if we both pitch in, we could probably get something pretty soon…"

"Ron, you're babbling."

He laughed nervously. "Well, yeah I am. I mean, you're just sitting there, not answering, and I'm here thinking I'm being a prat and trying to push you too fast and make things go too quickly…"

"Yes."

"What?"

"I'm saying yes, Ron."

Ron's face lit up like the morning sun. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious, Ron. I can't be without you, either. And I love the idea of waking up next to you every day, and not having to leave your bed in the morning."

Ron kissed her again, still tenderly, but with a little more passion and driving force. "I am so in love with you." He murmured, putting their foreheads together, staring directly into her eyes.

"I love you too, Ron."

They kissed for a few more happy moments, before Hermione pulled away again, looking at Ron seriously. "But how on Earth are we going to tell your mother?"

He laughed, moving back down to her mouth, claiming it with his. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, let's just enjoy this rare, quiet moment without Harry shoving his ugly nose in our business."

Hermione could not have agreed more.

They kissed, no longer worried about having to say goodbye. No longer worried about talking to Mrs. Weasley, no longer worried about Harry and Ginny in Diagon Alley. They kissed, content to be young, to be in love, to be together, and to have no idea what the future may hold.

Harry and Ginny:

Harry spun out of the fireplace of Flourish and Blotts, and almost no one looked at him twice. Almost no one. A little girl who was standing with her mother was looking at him with wide eyes and an open mouth, and Harry felt extremely embarrassed.

Ginny came spinning out of the grate a second later, holding a now awake Teddy.

"What happened to his hair?" Harry asked as Ginny came to a stop with the baby, who was now sporting a head of brilliantly red hair.

"He can change it, you git."

"Yeah, but now it's the same color as yours!"

"Well I was holding him when he woke up, and I don't think it's ever been red before, he was just trying it out."

Harry nodded and looked down into the smiling face of the baby. His eyes were a nice, soft grey, but upon looking at Harry, turned the exact shade of Harry's.

Harry looked surprised at Ginny, who just laughed and turned to leave the shop.

"Mum! MUM! Look, it's Harry Potter."

Harry and Ginny both groaned internally as the little girl pulled on her mother's sleeve. The entire shop went quiet, and it seemed as if every eye in the place was on Harry and Ginny. And, Harry realized too late, a baby.

He was in Diagon Ally with Ginny Weasley, the girl he was supposedly sleeping with, and a baby that had her flaming red hair and his emerald eyes.

"Run for it!" Ginny whispered to him, and Harry quickly complied, racing out of the shop as questions began firing at them.

Within the hour, the whole of Diagon Ally knew that Harry Potter was there, with his girlfriend and child.

"Fuck! I can't even go into Diagon Ally without making the front page!" Harry muttered as he and Ginny ducked in and out of side streets, trying to avoid attention. Ginny had spent the whole time laughing her ass off.

"I'm sorry Harry," she gasped out as he glared at her, "but you have to admit it is a little funny. I mean, you've been gone 12 months, you think someone could do the math and figure that in order for this to be your baby I would have been pregnant for 11."

Harry had to laugh as well. It was all ridiculous to assume that Ginny had been carrying his child, and he just needed to wait for the wizarding world to realize it too.

"I'm sorry about this." He apologized as they once again ducked into the shadows to avoid a passing group of witches.

"Don't be sorry, Harry. It's the occupational hazard of being your girlfriend. And besides, I haven't had this good of a laugh in a year!"

Harry still felt a little guilty, and decided he was going to go out and explain to everyone what was happening.

"Come on, Gin." He said, dragging her out of the shadow they were currently hiding in. "We came here to get things and I'm not going to spend the whole time trying to doge people, that'll just take longer. Let's go."

And Ginny agreed, perhaps foolishly, to do what Harry wanted.

It was only a few seconds before the first witch came up to wish them congratulations on their new baby.

"We're just watching him." Harry told her, and she quickly moved on, but seemed less than accepting of Harry's response.

"This is never going to work." Ginny mumbled, as people started giving them long looks as they walked down the street.

"Let them look." Harry said, turning to her. He stopped her in the middle of the street, in front of everybody, and drew her into a long kiss. Ginny fought it at first, but as Harry quickly expelled all other thoughts from her mind, she kissed him back.

And suddenly, it didn't matter who was watching, or what they thought. She was with Harry Potter, and nothing else could ever compare.

They soon drew apart, and were suddenly thrown back into reality when the applause started. They looked around to see every witch and wizard in the street applauding them.

Ginny grinned hugely at Harry, before taking his hand and saying, "Come on, let's go home."

And Harry couldn't have been happier.

After they had dropped Teddy off at his house, they apparated back to the Burrow, just in time for dinner.

"How was your day, dears?" Mrs. Weasley asked them as they came in laughing through the front door.

Ginny and Harry exchanged a secretive smile. "It was fine, Mum."

And as they turned to leave the room, Ginny called over her shoulder, "But I am warning you, in tomorrow's _Prophet_ there's going to be a very long article about mine and Harry's baby."

"Your WHAT?" And at this, Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter went dashing up the stairs, laughing. Harry thought, for the first time in his life, that maybe he would be happy. Maybe he would grow old, and never have to fight another fight. And he swelled with even more happiness when he thought of the red-headed witch that would be laughing alongside him the whole way.


End file.
